


Uhura’s Elves

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Magical Stocking Stuffers (2014) [14]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen, Gift Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3137585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For: sanalith</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uhura’s Elves

**Uhura’s Elves**

**For:** sanalith

**Fandom:** Star Trek: Original Series

**Characters/Pairings:** Kirk, Spock, McCoy, Uhura

**Prompt:** Anything having to do with winter/Christmas/the holiday season

**Word count:** 667

 

“Uhura, what is all this?” Kirk asked his communications officer as he looked into the boxes on the floor of the crew lounge.

“Its Christmas decorations, Captain. I thought that we should have some decorations and maybe even a little get together.” Uhura pulled a string of old style lights out of one of the boxes. 

Kirk frowned. “I hope you don’t expect all of the crew to attend this.”

“No. but it would be good for morale if the Captain attended.” Uhura smiled up at him.

“I think that may be possible.” Kirk smiled.

Spock came in and looked around. “Captain, we are ready to leave orbit on your order.”

“Spock, I think Lieutenant Uhura is going to need some help with her decorating. Why don’t you give her a hand? Kirk said with a serious face. 

“Decorating?” Spock raised an eyebrow.

“For Christmas, Mr. Spock.” Uhura answered for the Captain. “Don’t you have Christmas or something similar on Vulcan?”

“We have a celebration very similar to your Christmas.” Spock picked up an ornament from one of the boxes. “However, it doesn’t involve decorations of this type.”

“Come now, Spock. You are the first officer. You should set an example for the crew. I hear it will be good for morale.” Kirk gave Uhura a look.

Spock thought for a moment. “If it is for morale then the Doctor should be included in this endeavor.”

“That is a excellent idea, Spock.” Kirk went over to the intercom and pushed the button. “Kirk to McCoy.”

“McCoy here.” The Doctor’s voice answered.

“Report to Lieutenant Uhura in the crew lounge on deck six. There is a special project I would like you to work on.”

“I’ll be right there.”

Kirk smiled at Uhura. “Fill the doctor in and let me know when everything is ready for the party.”

“Yes Captain.” Uhura smiled.

“Give Uhura your full cooperation, Spock. I will be on the bridge.” Kirk patted Spock on the shoulder then he walked out of the lounge.

“I need help putting up the tree, Mr. Spock.” Uhura said.

“Why would you want to put a tree in the lounge? I have no idea where we would get one. We are nowhere near a forested area.” Spock put his hands behind his back.  

“It’s in that box.” Uhura pointed to a box with a silver artificial pine tree in it.

Spock looked at the tree. “I am not familiar with his type of tree.”

“It’s an artificial one.” Uhura chuckled.

“I surmised that, Lieutenant.”   

“What project have I just been volunteered for?” McCoy asked as he came in the room.

“We are decorating for a Christmas party.” Uhura told him. “Help Mr. Spock put up the tree.”

McCoy smiled at Spock. “What’s wrong Spock?”

“This is a most illogical celebration. You put a tree up and decorate it with lights and baubles, for what purpose?

“Its festive.” Uhura said.

“Let me guess it was her idea and the Captain is on the bridge while we do the heavy lifting.” McCoy said with a grin. “Typical of him. Let’s get this done so I can get back to my regular duties.”

Spock nodded and they both went to work on purring the tree together.

Uhura went around the room humming Christmas carols and decorating. 

The party was then next afternoon, Kirk stood with a cup of eggnog and looked around at the decorations. He smiled at the sight of Spock and McCoy standing by the tree with Santa hats on.

Uhura came over with a tray of cookies. Kirk took one and gave her a smile.

“This was a wonderful idea, Uhura. I think we shall have to make an annual thing of it. Your elves did a fabulous job on that tree.” Kirk nodded toward Spock and McCoy.

“Thank you Captain. I’ll be sure to tell them. It only took them an hour to put the tree itself together.” Urura said with a wink.

“Only an hour?” Kirk smirked.

 


End file.
